The Young Wolf finds his mate
by Paige Elise Hale
Summary: Thea was the newest ward of Winterfell. Her father had died by Lord Stark's side in battle. Her mother was dead and she had nowhere else to go. Upon arriving in Winterfell, a certain young wolf caught her eye. Lord Stark's eldest son Robb.
1. Chapter 1

The Young Wolf finds his mate

**I do not own Game of Thrones in any way.**

**A/N-I imagine the three boys to be about 14 in this, while Thea is 13.**

* * *

Thea was the newest ward of Winterfell. Her father had died by Lord Stark's side in battle. Her mother was dead and she had nowhere else to go.

Upon arriving in Winterfell, a certain young wolf caught her eye.

Lord Stark's eldest son Robb.

* * *

Thea was attempting to saddle her horse for a ride when Theon, Robb, and Jon walked up.

"Need some help?" Theon asked.

"If I needed your help, Greyjoy, I'd ask for it", she snapped.

The three boys looked shocked that a Lady would speak to them like that.

"Seems this little kitten has claws", Theon teased.

She glared at the boy and turned back to her horse. She was having issues with a strap.

"Here", Robb said stepping forward. He tightened the strap for her.

"Thanks", she said blushing.

Robb helped her onto her horse. "Have a safe ride, my Lady", he said.

"Good day Lord Stark", she said and rode off.

* * *

*a year later*

"What makes you think she's going to listen to me?" Robb asked.

"Because we know Thea has a soft spot for you", Theon said.

"Yeah, she can never be mad with you", Jon told him.

The two pushed him towards Thea's door.

* * *

Thea was awoken early one morning by loud knocking on her door. She threw on a fur robe and opened the door. She sighed when she saw Robb Stark, Jon Snow, and Theon Greyjoy standing outside. "What do you three want? Do you have any idea what time it is?" she asked them.

"Aww, we're sorry princess, did we disturb your beauty sleep?" Theon teased.

She glared at the Ironborn. She looked to the two other boys standing there. "Well? Are you two going to explain to me why you are waking me up so early?" she asked them.

"Come with us to the woods", Robb said.

"No", she said and started to close the door.

"C'mon Thea", Jon said.

"You three do realize that if we're caught, Lord Stark will have your heads?" she asked them.

"How come he won't have your head?" Theon asked.

"I'll tell him you took me against my will", she said.

"We won't get caught", Robb said.

"That's what everyone says before they're caught", she told him.

* * *

Later in the day, while Ned and Catelyn were busy managing Winterfell, the four snuck out to the woods.

"Why couldn't we have taken a couple of horses?" Thea asked.

"What's wrong Thea? Too much of a Lady to walk?" Jon teased her.

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Don't stick it out unless you intend to use it", Theon said, causing Thea to blush bright red.

"C'mon Thea", Robb said.

She hopped up on his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her around her thighs. She had always had a small crush on the older boy.

Robb carried her on his back until they reached a small lake.

The boys stripped down to their underclothes and jumped in the water.

Thea looked unsure.

"What's the matter? Can't swim?" Theon taunted.

She blushed angrily. "I can, but it's not proper for a Lady to swim with boys", she said.

"And when have you ever been a proper Lady?" Jon teased.

She glared at him.

Unbeknownst to her, Robb was swimming up.

He grabbed her ankle and pulled her into the water.

She screamed and clawed her way to the surface. She pulled herself out and the boys went quiet.

"I'm sorry", Robb apologized, "I didn't think you were going to freak out like that".

She smirked and pulled her dress off leaving her in her corset and underskirt. She jumped in the water and saw the boys looking at her with shocked expressions. "What? Haven't you ever seen a girl before?" she teased. She swam up to Robb and dunked him.

He came up sputtering.

"That was for pulling me under", she said smiling.

* * *

A few hours later, they heard Ned calling for them.

"It's dinner time!" Jon cursed.

They all got out and threw on their clothes. They hadn't meant to stay out so late. When they got to the gates of Winterfell, they were still dripping wet.

Catelyn looked at them and said, "You four look like drowned rats. Go change into clean clothes and come down for dinner".

The four went inside.

The boys went one way, while Thea went the other.

Robb looked back at her one last time.

The Young Wolf was in love. And he had just found his mate.


	2. AN

Hey guys, just letting you know that there is a more fleshed out version of this story called, "Entering the wolves den". Go check it out!


End file.
